1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear body structure, and more particularly, to a vehicle body structure at the rear of a rear seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japan Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-229584 discloses a vehicle rear body structure in which a partition panel is provided at the rear of a rear seat for separating a passenger compartment from a rear space of the vehicle. The partition panel has an indented surface with a reinforcing bead in a V-shaped pattern as viewed from the front.